Darkness Is Falling
by Vila Restal
Summary: The final book in the 'Darkness' series. Can the Skywalker family, and Jillian Piett get Darth Vader to become Brian Skywalker again? Only time will tell if Brian can return to the Light, and if the Jedi will let him stay in the Order as well. Read to find out. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

_Imperial Space Station Devastation_

Darth Vader was in a foul mood for the last few days since his brother and the others escaped from him, and it showed with some of the lives he had taken! Quite a few officers were very reluctant to tell him anything that might cost them their lives! He kept looking through the viewport expecting some news on what was going on with the Republic and their answer to their surrender! He decided to make his move, and now!

"Adm. Daala, I need to speak to you! Come here to the command center right now!" He demanded over the comm. system.

He saw that the commander of the Imperial Stormtroopers was standing by, and making sure that the Imperial Stormtroopers were always ready for when their Lord commanded them! He saw that Adm. Daala was nearly running into the command center with her hair still dripping wet from the shower she had to leave now! She bowed to her commander.

"Adm. Daala, prepare all ground troops and fighters for attack! I want revenge on what happened on Bespin, and I'm tired of the Republic not responding on their surrender! We will attack various worlds at the same time so their fleet and Jedi are spread out too thin! I want prisoners, no deaths! I want to turn the Jedi into more Dark Side Adepts! Do I make myself clear on this Adm.?!" Vader said while his had was near his Lightsaber!

"Yes milord, your orders will be carried out. What about Ordo? Will there be any rescue attempts for her?" Adm. Daala was wondering about Vader's second-in-command.

"She is very resourceful Admiral. I'm sure she's working on a way to escape and to rejoin us soon. And when she does, we'll be ready for any Jedi that comes after her!" Vader told the Adm. with some vehemence in his voice.

Adm. Daala then left Lord Vader to issue orders and such. The commander of the Imperial Stormtroopers ordered all Troopers to be ready at a moment's notice, and all fighter pilots were to be ready to launch as well! Vader smiled behind his mask, and wondered how long it would be for his family would come to confront him!

 _Coruscant – Jedi Temple_

As Padme left the command center with Anakin and Luke and Leia, her commlink went off. She activated it, and saw an image of her mother. She smiled at the image before speaking.

"Mother, this is a pleasant surprise to hear from you. What's going on?" Padme inquired.

" _The family was rescued from that nasty Empire that invaded Naboo. Didn't you hear about that?"_ Jobal asked Padme.

"We've been quite busy ourselves mother. I heard a bit of what happened. I hope everyone is fine." Padme said with regret in her voice.

" _Your father is fine Padme, along with everyone else. If you and the family had been here, I'm sure that the Empire would have been no match for the Skywalkers! I'm sure Brian would have taken quite few of them out if he was still alive Padme."_ Jobal said with sadness in her voice.

Padme started to tear up once hearing her son's name. She spoke a bit more before telling her mother that she had to go and do somethings. She then went to Anakin, and he wrapped his arms around her as she started to cry now! Luke and Leia went to comfort their mother as well. After a few minutes, the broke apart and headed home for now.

 _Piett Residence_

"Jillian, what were you thinking of by going after Vader like that? You could have been injured or worse. Why did you and your cousin go after him to begin with, and without permission from the Jedi Council as well. I only found out after you returned home to Coruscant. I want some answers Jillian, so please give me some." Adm. Piett said to his daughter.

"I thought that Mara and I could do something since Brian's passing daddy. I needed to see if we could get to Darth Vader, and hoping to see if he would give up the Dark Side and become a Jedi. I wished that we had done so, and everything would be fine. I'm sorry for leaving like this daddy. Please forgive us." Jillian said with a small smile and tears on her face now.

Firmus Piett knew that his one and only daughter meant what she had said. He smiled at her and hugged her now. She hugged her father back, and hoping silently that there is a way to bring Brian back from the Dark Side, and back to the Light Side now. She broke the hug and went into her room and cried now for the one person that she loves most and hoping that he can return not only to his family and the Jedi, but to her as well. She prayed to the Maker to help now, for the galaxy needed a miracle now!

 _Alderaan – Bail Organa's Office_

Bail Organa was sitting at his desk going over reports now of the Empire making well-coordinated attacks across the Republic! He issued orders to the fleet to engage the enemy fleet and ground troops! Hopefully the Jedi will come up with something that will turn the tide of battle to their favor! His secretary announce that there was someone here to see him, and it was urgent! He told her to let the person in.

Bail saw it was one of his agents, and told him to sit down. The agent did, and handed Bail Organa a disk that he put into the player, and watched it! He saw it was a meeting of the Jedi Council discussing on how to stop Vader once and for all! Then there was something that really caught his attention, and he played it louder so he could hear it more clearly! He then discovered that Darth Vader and Brian Skywalker were in the same! He told the agent that he could leave now and his money will be sent to his account soon. The agent nodded his head and got up and left.

Bail Organa was beside himself now! He didn't think that one of the Jedi's own could be turned to the Dark Side and do all that he is doing now! He was wondering if he should tell the Jedi Council what he knows, or tell the Senate about this and then there would be an uproar on this information. He wasn't sure what to do, but he vowed that he would to the right thing not only for Padme his friend, but that of the galaxy as well! He then returned to his paperwork and think this over.


	2. Chapter 2

_Coruscant – Senate Building – Supreme Chancellor's Office 2 Days Later_

Bail Organa decided that he needed to talk to Padme and Anakin about what he knew about Darth Vader instead of bringing it before the Senate. He knew if he did bring it before the Senate, there would be an uproar about how a Jedi became a Dark Lord and threating the galaxy at large! His secretary informed him that Padme and Anakin were here to see him. He told her to let them in. He smiled when he saw the two of them.

"Padme, Anakin, please take a seat." He said with a smile on his face.

"Chancellor, it's good to see you after what happened on Alderaan. Obi-Wan told me what happened there. I hope everyone is alright now." Anakin said to Bail with a concerned voice.

"Yes Anakin, everything is starting to get back to normal now that the Empire has been defeated there. There's a reason I called you both here. It has to do with Darth Vader." He said with sadness in his voice.

"In what way Bail?" Padme asked, fearing the worse!

"I promise that this won't go beyond these walls. I came across some information about Darth Vader, and I was shocked by it." He told them with remorse.

"What was it Chancellor?" Anakin said while the Force was going off in his head that Bail Organa knew the truth!

"Through an associate of mine, that Darth Vader is really Brian Skywalker." He told them flat out!

Both Padme and Anakin were shocked that Bail had found out! They were in a quandary on what to do next! But Bail Organa put them at ease with what he told them next.

"I won't tell the Senate about this. You have my word on it. I just wished that you had told me about this, and maybe we could have come up with something to get Brian back." He told them.

"It was kept a secret for a reason Bail. If the Senate had found out, I hate the thought of what they would have done then. Please don't let the Senate know about this." Padme pleaded with Bail Organa with tears swelling up in her eyes.

"Don't worry you two. The Senate will never find out about this, you have my word. Now see if there's some way of getting your son back and restoring peace to the galaxy with the help of the Republic." He told them with a smile on his face that was sincere.

Padme and Anakin thanked the Chancellor on the secret that they have to carry now. They left his office and headed to the Jedi Temple to let the Council know that Chancellor Organa knew the truth about Darth Vader now! Hopefully there will be a way to return Brian back from the Dark, and into the Light and become the Jedi he is meant to be!

 _Jedi Temple – Sith Containment Area_

Rylo Ordo was in a containment cell that was meant for any Sith prisoners that the Jedi should get! She vowed that she would escape, and soon! She had several guards outside of her cell since they could not take the chance of her escaping, but that would not stop her! She tried bribing, 'special favors', and anything else she could think of to get out of her cell! She would bid her time for when her escape would reveal itself to her! She then saw that she had a visitor! She didn't know who would come to see her except for the Skywalkers for some reason thought that their son was Darth Vader, which she knew that couldn't be. She thought about it for a while, and it seemed the only reason that they would see her! She wondered who this would be, and what they wanted from her!

The Jedi walked into the cell with the hood still over the head and covering their face. Rylo tried to look through the opening of the hood, but the person kept moving about! This interested Rylo as to why this person would come to see her until the heard the other person speak.

"Alright Mandalorian, I want information on Darth Vader, and I want it now!" Demanded the female Jedi!

"Go and plunge your Lightsaber into yourself Jedi! I don't answer to you or anyone else!" Rylo replied back with some anger in her voice!

"You will answer my questions, or I will make sure the current queen of Mandalore knows you're here now!" The female Jedi told Rylo with some anger in her voice as well!

"Touchy, touchy Jedi! You mustn't let your anger get the better of you, or you will end up going down the Dark Side! You mustn't do that now!" Rylo mocked the female Jedi!

The female Jedi lowered her hood to reveal a blond, blue eyed woman of about 19 – 20 standard years old with an air of confidence about her, and an angry look about her as well! The female Jedi then spoke again!

"I happen to be Jillian Piett, and Darth Vader use to be Brian Skywalker until we all thought he died some time ago on Korriban! Now I want to know what happened and how he became Darth Vader!" Jillian demanded from Rylo!

Rylo saw the look on Jillian's face, and knew that Jillian Piett was in love with this Brian Skywalker who is now known as Darth Vader! Rylo decided to see how far she could get before Jillian Piett would do anything to her!

"I don't know Jedi! But if I did, I wouldn't tell you anything! And I can tell that you're in love with him! Forget it, he's not interested in you anymore since he has me! You should see the two of when we…" Was all that Rylo got to before being slammed by the Force from Jillian!

Rylo recovered quickly and smiled at that it didn't take long for her to get this Piett girl to her breaking point! She then spoke to Jillian again.

"Easy there Jedi, otherwise you'll end up on the Dark Side and maybe Darth Vader will take you as well as me! Just think of the 'fun' we can have together!" Rylo said as Jillian started to leave the cell!

Jillian walked down the hallways with tears coming down her face that Brian, no, Darth Vader would be with that Mandalorian instead of her now! She ended up at Master Windu's quarters, and asked if she could speak to him. Since Jillian was his padawan, he felt that he comfort her with what happened recently, and hopefully reassure her that things will be alright soon. She told her master what happened, and warned her about the Dark Side, and the effects it would have on her, and that she should be careful in the future. She vowed that she would, and they talked a bit more before she left.

Master Windu is hoping that Brian Skywalker can be turned from the Dark Side, and soon! He, along with the Council are coming up with plans that will hopefully stop Darth Vader and his Empire, and restore peace to the galaxy!

 _Jedi Temple – Lightsaber Training Room_

Ahsoka was sure that they were going to reach Brian on Bespin and do their best to return him to the Light Side, but things went crazy on there with rescuing Padme, and Luke and Leia and Han and Chewie along with the droids! Too bad Luke lost his hand in his fight with Vader. She was sadden that Luke could not turn his brother back, but maybe there was a chance still!

She wondered if she could succeed from where Luke had failed at. At least Luke survived his ordeal from Vader, but wondered if there was any type of issue's that he maybe still suffering from since his fight with Vader. She was going to see if she could talk to Luke later to see how he's doing now, and hopefully get some insight. She vowed that she would save her favorite nephew, and return him to the Light Side even if it meant her life now! She thought of several ways to reach her nephew, and prayed to the Maker that an opportunity will reveal itself, and soon! But for now, she would talk to Luke about the duel and see if there was any mistakes that he may have missed that she would exploit! She hated the idea of doing this, but it may be the only way to stop him once and for all!


	3. Chapter 3

_Netherworld of the Force_

 _He was starting to make some headway with the opening, but it seemed it was taking forever! He got the hole a little bigger, but it still wasn't big enough for him to get through! But he would not give up without a fight! He vowed that he would make the other one pay for what he was doing, even if it meant he had to give up his life to do so!_

 _He was willing to do so, so that the rest of the galaxy and the Jedi would survive another day! He knew that once he had control of his mind and body again, he would have to redeem everything that the other one had done now! He was going to accept whatever punishment that the Jedi Council would pass on to him, even if it meant he was going to be exiled from being a Jedi for the rest of his life!_

 _He saw that the hole had got a little bigger, but it was going to take time for him to finally break free of being imprisoned like this, and any that would do their best to stop him would regret doing this to him! For he was a Skywalker, and a Skywalker will not sit by while others suffer that they refused to do something! He was going to get out of this, and hopefully his family, friends, and Jillian will take him back with open arms. If not, then he would leave them and go someplace that had never heard of him before and live the rest of his life alone. But before that would happen, he had to get out of here first and set right the things that were done that were not in his control! He kept at the hole and hopefully he will get out and be free once again!_

 _500 Republica – Skywalker Residence_

Ahsoka went to Anakin and Padme's apartment to see if she could talk to Luke about the duel he had with Brian, no that was Vader, not her nephew! She wanted to find out if there was something about the duel that Luke made have missed, and that could help her in hopefully reaching out to Brian in some way. As she was about to press the announcer, Anakin opened the door and smiled at her.

"Snips, come inside and sit down. There's something that we have to talk about." Anakin said while smiling at his one-time padawan.

She smiled at him, and saw that Padme, along with Luke and Leia were there as well. She sat across from Luke in hoping that he would tell everyone about the duel now that they were not in the Temple.

"There's a reason why I came here master. It was to find out anything about the duel that Luke had, and if there was something that seemed like it was out of the ordinary." She informed everyone.

"I was thinking the same thing Ahsoka. Luke, did you have a chance to notice anything about Vader's Lightsaber skills that we can use to our advantage?" Anakin asked his son with hopes that Luke did.

"I wasn't really paying attention dad. You have to remember that I was fighting for my life on Bespin, and really didn't notice anything that we can use." Luke said with regret in his voice.

"Maybe there might be something Luke. Just think about it, it will come to you." Leia said to her brother in a calm voice and reassuring voice.

Luke thought about it for several seconds using the Force to replay the duel, and then it hit him! It was the saber move that he had used on Brian before they got to Korriban during their practice!

" **I know what it is! It was the same saber move you had taught me that I used on Brian during our practice session on the way to Korriban! He used it when he took my hand! I didn't realize it until now!"** Luke said with excitement in his voice!

Anakin thought about it, and Luke was right! Both Brian and Luke were evenly match when it came to the Lightsabers, but he had taught Luke about that make that Brian didn't know about! It wasn't until the day the two of them practiced that Luke had shown Brian that technique! Vader must have somehow remembered that, and used it Luke! Maybe there was a chance that Brian was trying to get in touch with them through Vader!

"Ani, do you think there's a chance that Brian is trying to return to us through Vader?" Padme asked in hopes that it's true.

"He might be Padme, but as long as Vader is in control of his mind and body, it's going to be hard to get our son back." Anakin told Padme in a solemn voice.

"He has to come back dad, otherwise who's going to tease me and pull pranks on me." Leia said with a small smile in hopes her brother is doing his best to return to them.

"Master, what if he can't return because of Vader, then what?" Ahsoka asked with the fear of knowing what the answer is going to be.

"If he can't be turned back, maybe the other masters on the Council can help. If not, then I hate to think what the alternatives could be." Anakin told them with regret in his voice.

Padme knew it could either be stripped of the Force from what she read over the years of being married to a Jedi, or possible execution! She hated the thought of her youngest triplet being executed, but if there wasn't a chance of redeeming him, then there wasn't a choice in the matter! She hated the thought of that happening to Brian now, but if the Council deemed it necessary, she would do her best to see if they would not do this, and just exile him without the use of the Force! She, along with everyone else will just have to be patient and see what happens next!

 _Jedi Temple – Sith Containment Area_

Ordo had managed to convince one of the non-Jedi guards to come into her cell with the promise of something 'special' she was going to give him! Little did he realize it was the last mistake he would ever make! She managed to sneak by some Jedi, and made sure they did not see her! If they did, who knows what they would have done to her, and if they would use their Force to read her mind to see where she was going next to meet up with Vader and the space station!

She slowly made her way to the Jedi fighter craft bays, and started up the fighter she was in, and launched before anyone could stop her! She managed to get out of Coruscant's airspace and head to where the hyperspace rings were, and hooked up with one and programmed the ship to take her back to Vader now! The only thing is that all the fighters had a tracking device on them so they could track her to where the space station, and find Vader and confront him at the same time!

Ordo programmed the ship to take her to Sith cloning facility that was past Kamino's facility, and report to her master and hopefully destroy both the Republic and the Jedi once and for all! Hopefully once she returns to Vader, maybe she will seduce him, and see what the Jedi woman see's in Vader now! If the woman was right about being in love with Brian Skywalker, then why can't she be in love with Vader?! It was going to be interesting what he is like with 'special' activities she had in mind for him if he accepts her offer now. She just has to wait for the right moment to get what she wants, and maybe more! She smiled to herself if she did, and meets up with the Jedi woman again so she could brag to her about how wonderful it was being with Vader in 'that' way!

After setting the coordinates, Ordo sat back and relax for a while until the trip was over.

 _Jedi Temple – Command Center_

Jillian had heard the report of the Mandalorian escaping at the cost of a life and a Jedi fighter! She's hoping that she will be the one to go to where the stolen fighter went to, and do her best to get Brian back once and for all! She then saw her master come in, and went to speak to him.

"Master, may I speak with you for a moment?" Jillian asked Master Windu.

"Of cause padawan Piett. What can I help you with?" He asked Jillian in his nondescript voice.

"Master, the guard at the Mandalorian cell was killed and she managed to take a fighter. I was wondering if I…" Jillian started to say to Master Windu.

"Be on the next group that is going after Vader and what he may have out there waiting for us. Yes, I was coming to see if you wanted to join the team that will be going after them. I have several people including Master Skywalker's family as well. Hopefully once Vader see's all of you, maybe he will start to come back as Brian Skywalker again. It's a slim chance padawan, but don't give up hope on him yet." Master Windu said with a small smile on his face.

"But what about the fleet that he may have? What will we do about that?" She inquired.

"Once we find out where the fleet and space station is at, we'll inform Chancellor Organa, and he'll his fleet waiting to meet us and then head to confront Vader and his minions. Don't worry padawan Piett, I'll make sure that your father will be informed on this, and maybe he'll get out from behind a desk and lead the fleet himself. I will speak with you later, so make yourself available in case I have to call you." Master Windu said before leaving the command center.

Jillian smiled to herself that she would be part of the team that would be going up against Vader along with Brian's family. Hopefully he won't be killed in battle she thinks to herself. But what if the Council decides that they would exile him, then what? Would she join him, or stay here on Coruscant and never see him again?! She had to think of the possible outcomes on this situation, and hopefully the right answer will come to her.

 _Wild Space – Space Station Devastation_

Darth Vader, Dark Lord of the Sith watched as new Star Ships and fighters were being produced by the station that the spirits of the Sith Lords had wanted done! He smiled behind his mask as each ship was being crewed by personnel that were loyal to the new Empire that would be taking over the galaxy soon! But first since there was no answer from the Republic Senate on their surrender, he was going to launch an all-out invasion of the Core Worlds including Coruscant!

He was going to make the Republic Senate pay for their lack of vision and surrendering to him and his new Empire! As he was going over battle plans in his mind, Adm. Daala came to him to speak with him with some urgency!

"My Lord, a Jedi Starfighter just came into our system, and is trying to hail us, but for some reason we cannot reach the fighter." She told him with an urgent voice.

Vader used the Force to see why a Jedi Starfighter would be here, unless the Jedi was here to become a Dark Jedi, then he would welcome said Jedi. He was it was Ordo, and that she had escaped from the Jedi now! He smiled at the ingenuity of her escaping now!

"It is Rylo Ordo returning from being held now by the Jedi. I…wait! There's a tracking device on that fighter! I want her brought up here immediately by armed guards! And make sure that she's secured enough not to escape from us now!" Vader said with anger rising in his voice!

Adm. Daala did what she was told, and made sure that all security measures were being taken! A short time later, Rylo Ordo was still screaming and cursing everyone and everything over what was being done to her! She then was brought before Darth Vader, and she knew she screwed up big time now!

" _Ordo, you have failed me now! You have brought not only the Jedi, but possibly the Republic fleet here as well! I should end your life right now, but you're too important to the Cloners for that to happen! But I will leave you with something to think about for now!"_ Vader said in a low menacing voice before snapping Ordo's left arm in both the elbow and shoulder!

She screamed out in pain as all personnel pretended not to notice anything! Vader then ordered her to be taken to the medical wing to have all of her healing implants to be removed from her! As Ordo was being taken away, she wondered now if she did what she thought was right in returning here, or head back to Mandalore and see about being allowed back into the Death Watch Honor Guard! Maybe there was hope that if Vader did change his mind, maybe try to seduce him then. She wasn't sure what to do now with the pain that was going through her body right now!

Maybe the Jedi will come and end everything and things will go back before all of this started! She hopes that something happens, and maybe find something to look forward to once this was over. She heard the announcements of the pilots to prepare their fighters and all ship personnel to get to their weapons sections and prepare them as well! This was going to be a major fight with the entire galaxy as the prize for the winners in this battle for supremacy of the galaxy!


	4. Chapter 4

_Coruscant – Republic Navy Office – Adm. Piett's Office_

Adm. Piett was going over some paperwork that some nit down the Chain of Command had done wrong! He hated when that happened, and he made sure that said nit stayed late until it was correct! As he was sorting through some more datapads, his secretary informed him that Chancellor Organa was here to see him. He told her to admit the Chancellor. Adm. Piett smiled as Chancellor Organa came in and offered him a seat. Chancellor Organa sat down and then began to speak to Adm. Piett.

"Adm. Piett, I just heard from the Jedi Council that the Mandalorian had escaped and taken a Jedi fighter to the Empire's space station. We have to prepare our fleet and head out there to stop the Empire once and for all. I want you to lead the fleet, and put an end to this." Chancellor Organa told him with eagerness in his voice to end this now.

"I will do what you want Chancellor. But what about Darth Vader? If we get to him, or we capture him, or do we execute him?" Adm. Piett wanted to know before he headed to his ship.

"The Jedi will take care of him. He will have to answer to them for what he has done. They're the ones that can handle this best. There will be several strike teams of Jedi on this mission as well. You and the Jedi Strike Teams will have to plan your attacks together in order to stop both the Empire and Darth Vader as well. Good luck on you mission Admiral." Organa said with a smile before leaving.

Adm. Piett headed out the door after the Chancellor left to head to his flag ship the Victorious. Granted it was the largest ship in the fleet, but it had the most firepower than any other cruiser in the fleet! She had 12 squadrons of the new T.I.E. fighters as well! He smiled a bit thinking that he would be taking her out into battle! He boarded the shuttle that would be taking him to the ship, and then he would get all department heads together to go over battle plans and await the Jedi Strike Teams to board as well. Adm. Piett is hoping and praying to the Maker that his daughter is not part of the strike team! But knowing the Jedi, there was that chance that she will be along with her cousin Mara as well!

 _Jedi Temple – Command Center_

Everyone that was involved with the strike teams were going over final mission briefings. Every Strike Team member understood that Darth Vader was to be taken alive, and hopefully return him to the Temple here, and begin the process of returning Brian Skywalker to them! Everyone knew what he meant to the Skywalker family, and knew that he would be putting up a big fight as Vader for now!

As the meeting broke up, Anakin saw Padme standing in the background with a worried look on her face. He knew that they end up killing Brian if something should go wrong, and she wanted to make sure that did not happen!

"Ani, I'm going with you whether you like it or not! I won't have Brian lost to our family again! There's still good in him, I have felt it!" She told him with determination in her voice!

"I was going to ask if you wanted to come with us anyway Padme. I don't want to lose him as well. Our family has suffered enough already. But if he leaves us no choice, then…" He started to say, but could not finish the words.

Padme knew what he was going to say, and was glad in a way that he didn't. But what if it came down to ending Brian's life. Would she be able to live through that thinking that he had died not too long ago, only to see that he was indeed very much alive now! She wrapped her arms around Anakin and put her face to his chest and cried! Anakin just held her knowing that they would be bringing their son home, or possibly ending his life in this final battle!

Luke and Leia, along with Jillian and Mara saw the exchange and wondered what would happen if Brian could not be turned back! They hated the thought of that, but it may come to that if he was not willing to give up the Dark Side now! They knew that they were going to do their best to get Brian back before anything else happened! They were going to be on Master Skywalker's Strike Team besides everyone else being sent to some of the other Masters Strike Teams as well! All of them headed to transport ships that would take them to their ships. Little did the Skywalker Strike Team that they would be heading to Adm. Piett's flag ship! Jillian had a feeling that she was going to be on the receiving end of an argument with her father on being on this mission, but that would not stop her from doing her best to get Brian Skywalker back from the Darkness, and back into her life once again!

As they headed to the bridge of the ship, they suddenly felt the ship shake, and the red lights come on followed by an announcement!

" _ **ATTENTION ALL PERSONNEL! ATTENTION ALL PERSONNEL! WE ARE UNDER ATTACK! I REPEAT! WE ARE UNDER ATTACK! EVERYONE IS TO HEAD TO THEIR ASSIGNED SECTIONS, AND DEFEND THIS SHIP AND CORUSCANT! EVERYONE IS TO HEAD TO THEIR ASSIGNED SECTIONS, AND DEFEND THIS SHIP AND CORUSCANT!"**_ The voice repeated the announcement several more times while everyone went to their assigned post!

The Skywalker Strike Team headed back to the landing bay, and boarded the transport ship that would take them to the location that they believed Brian was at! They used the boarding tube to get inside the space station, and hopefully not only destroy it along with the Empire's ships, but bring one Brian Skywalker back with them as well!


	5. Chapter 5

_Republic Cruiser Victorious – Adm. Piett's Office_

Adm. Piett had seen the list of the Jedi Strike Teams that will be going after not only Darth Vader, but that of his space station as well! What he didn't expect was to see not only his niece's name on the list, but that of his daughter as well! He was fuming as to why the two of them were on the strike team to begin with until the announcement about Coruscant being under attack!

He made his way to the bridge, and ordered all pilots to their fighters and to activate shields and all weapons! He saw the progress report that not only were the T.I.E. fighters had launched, but also the Jedi fighters as well! His second-in-command informed him that the other Republic cruisers had launched their fighters as well, were planning their attacks with the other groups as well!

Adm. Piett said a silent prayer to the Maker that both his daughter and niece made it through this without an incident as he kept hearing their fighters either being disabled or destroyed! Once this part of the battle is done, he was going to have words with Master Skywalker as to why two members of his family were assigned to the Jedi Strike Team! He then heard excitement in both Jillian and Mara's voice as they shot down enemy fighters! He was going to do his best to get the two of them off the strike team and sent back to Coruscant as soon as possible! But first, they have to get through this fire-fight and hopefully they will listen to reason!

 _Netherworld of the Force_

 _He made much progress now as the hole got bigger! It was big enough to get through, but he was going to wait until the timing was right! He was going to make the other one think of letting the Jedi Strike Teams that he had heard about to land and confront him! That was when Brian Skywalker would strike at Darth Vader!_

 _The timing would have to be at the most critical point, and hopefully Brian will win the battle of the Wills, and reclaim his place in both mind and body! He would have to find a way to keep Vader from ever coming again even if it meant his own life! But before it would come to that, Brian was going to see if he could imprison Vader with the Force, and keep him imprison for all of time! He was learning about patience here and it was paying off now. Hopefully everyone will forgive him for what Vader had done, and nothing will happen to him. If any punishment were to be handed out, he would accept it with no trouble to anyone. He vowed that if it took the rest of his life, then so be it! He then waited to strike at the right moment, and hopefully be free of this place once and for all!_

 _Space Station Devastation – Rylo Ordo's Prison Cell_

Ordo couldn't blame Vader for wanting her placed in here, but to break her arm in two places, and to have her implants removed was too much pain for her to go through! She swore that if she should get out of her cell, she was going to strike at anyone that got close to Vader! Being that if it was anyone in Brian Skywalker's family, or that Jedi woman Jillian Piett! Ordo was going to make Skywalker, not Vader pay for what happened to her! But first, she had to get out of this stinking cell!

She couldn't make any 'special' offers to the guards like that non-Jedi guard back at the Jedi Temple on Coruscant since this clones were of her! She had to think of a different way to get out, and fast! She then felt a shooting pain go up and down her arm from the break that was there. Granted the doctor had given her a shot to ease the pain after her arm had been set and put in a plasticast, and her implants removed. She found a way to break off a little bit of her bunk since she was in top physical condition, and it was plastic and not metal that made her bunk uncomfortable. She slowly and silently broke off each piece until she had what she needed to escape!

She was going to bid her time until it was ready to strike! Once she was out of her cell, she would have to make her way to the armory to get some sort of weapon! She has one in mind, and it would do the job of who and how she would kill them! All she had to do now was wait to get out, and seek her revenge!

 _Space Station Devastation – Command Center_

Darth Vader had launched everything he had at the Republic Capital for not surrendering to him! He was going to make sure that not only the Republic, but that of the Jedi would pay dearly now! He smiled behind his mask as the attack began! He saw that the Republic had launched everything at him as well, including the Jedi as well!

He was going to let the Jedi land, and let them come up to the Command Center so he could confront them and either start to convert them into Dark Jedi, or slaughter them where they stood! If one Jillian Piett was amongst them, then she would be his Empress with him being Emperor of this new, expanding Empire! He could picture the children they would have that would be of the Dark Side of the Force, and not of the weak Light Side like the Jedi were accustomed to! They would be raised as Sith to one day rule the galaxy after they had taken not only his life, but that of Jillian Piett as well!

As for the Skywalker family, there was someone that looked familiar on Bespin that he thought he recognized there that was the wife of Anakin Skywalker, but could not place her! He thought she looked familiar, but he pushed her image out of his mind for now because he had a war to win! He saw that both Mara Jade and Jillian Piett were destroying quite a bit of his fighters along with the other Jedi at were with them! It didn't matter to him since they were clones and could be easily replaced! He smiled more as the Republic were losing fighters of their as well!

He then felt as if something was going to change, but didn't know what! He pushed that to the side as well since there were reports of the Jedi and Republic Strike Teams had boarded the station! He knew the final battle was coming now to determine the fate of the galaxy! He was going to win this war, and proclaim himself Emperor! He loved the idea of this, and could not wait to have Jillian Piett by his side for once he shows her the power of the Dark Side of the Force, she would not turn away from him!

He was going to do his best to win this war, and to make Jillian Piett his for the rest of his life! He knew that the Skywalker family would be in the way as well! He was going to make Luke his apprentice, and show him the Dark Side as well! As for Leia Skywalker, he wasn't sure if he would show her as well, for she was too much like her father in being dedicated to the Jedi way, and still has some of his anger, but it wasn't enough to sway her to the Dark Side, whereas Luke was the one because of him being naïve at times with things!

As for his other self, Brian Skywalker, he was locked away never to return again from the mindwipe that he overheard the Sith Spirits talking to one another about! Brian Skywalker had no chance of ever escaping from that place now or ever! Granted that the tomb of Ajunta Pall was destroyed, he will go back to Korriban and see if the other tombs of the Sith Lords would be available to him! He wanted to learn more of the Dark Side, and the possible uses he could learn! He then brought his mind back to the battle over Coruscant and the battle between Jedi and Sith! He vowed that only one victor shall win, and it was going to be him!


	6. Chapter 6

_Space Battle over Coruscant_

Anakin was leading his squadron in the battle not only for Republic, for that of his son! He was concentrating his ships weapons on the nearest enemy fighter, and it was destroyed! He saw that one of enemy fighters was coming up behind him, but it was quickly destroyed by a T.I.E. fighter pilot. He thanked the pilot for the assistance. He then saw something that he thought he would never see! It was Han Solo's ship the Millennium Falcon!

He had never figured on Solo to get into this battle, but Anakin was proven wrong! He commed Solo to thank him for joining the battle. Han replied that it was Chewie's idea, and that if he really Leia, he would do anything to protect her! Anakin smiled at that and continued his mission to board the space station that his son was in charge of and with the Force with him, hopefully get Brian to return to their family!

He then saw an opening, and ordered all of his Strike Team to follow him into the space station. He strike team did so along with the Millennium Falcon! He then realized that Padme must be on board, and smiled and hope that maybe Brian, not Vader will remember who she is, and return to the Light Side now! As Anakin got out of his ship, he saw several Clone Troopers had disembarked the Falcon as well! Hopefully they can make their way to the command center, and confront Vader once and for all!

They decided to take the main lift and hopefully not lose too many lives before, during, and after the battle that will take place now!

 _Jedi Command Center_

Obi-Wan and Yoda along with some of the other masters were watching the progress of the battle over Coruscant from several monitors. They finally saw that Anakin's strike team along with the Falcon had landed on the space station, and hopefully end Vader, and return Brian Skywalker to his family! The only thing is that what if Brian Skywalker didn't want to give up the Dark Side of the Force?! What would they do with him then?! Or if he did return to the Light, do they let him stay in the Jedi Order, or exile him? That was going to be a tough question that everyone on the Council will have to think about once this battle was over!

Granted that Anakin refused not only Palpatine, but that of the Dark Side of the Force as well! Will the youngest triplet be able to do the same as his father? Only the Force could as this question when the time was right. Everyone there said a silent prayer to the Maker that this war would be over and soon!

 _Air duct above the Space Station Command Center_

Ordo had silently made her way to the command center by way of the air ducts after grabbing a blaster rifle to use when the time presented itself to her! She smiled at the thought of not only killing at least one of the Skywalkers when they reached the command center, but possibly that of Jillian Piett as well if she should show her little Jedi head there!

For some reason now Ordo viewed her as a rival for Darth Vader, and Ordo was going to make sure her rival was gone forever! She smiled at the thought of getting rid of the Jedi Piett so she could have Vader all to herself! She now realized now how she felt for Vader even though she had never seen his face! She didn't care about that right now, for she just wanted to get one Jillian Piett out of her way to Vader once and for all! She then that one group of the Jedi Strike Team finally made its way to the command center to finally confront her Lord, and hopefully more after this was over Darth Vader! She smiled as she saw him take out some of the Clone Troopers with ease that he was trained for! She then saw not only the Skywalker family come into the command center, but Jillian Piett and her cousin Mara Jade and Han Solo! She had her weapon trained on Anakin Skywalker, and waited for the moment to unleash her weapon upon not only him, but everyone else that was with him!

 _Command Center_

Vader watched as the Jedi Strike Team made its way to the command center! He easily got rid of some of the Clone Troopers barely using the Force! He then saw Lightsabers being activated, so he activated his as well! As the strike team was advancing towards Vader, a voice yelled out to him!

" _ **BRIAN SKYWALKER, YOU ARE NOT DARTH VADER! YOU HAVE TO RETURN TO YOUR FAMILY AND FRIENDS RIGHT NOW! DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME BRIAN?! I AM YOUR MOTHER, AND I WANT YOU BACK HOME WITH US NOW!"**_ Padme yelled at her son!

Vader started to grab his head as if in pain! He didn't know what was going on, but he was determined not to let this stop him! As he started to walk towards Padme Skywalker, he grabbed his head again, and he fell to the floor! As Padme started towards him, she heard Brian's voice!

"Don't come near me mom! I have a battle to fight here now! If I don't win, kill me so Vader won't be here anymore!" Brian said to everyone with remorse in his voice!

He then grabbed his head again as the battle for the mind and body of Brian Skywalker begins! Everyone watched to see if Brian would return, or destroy both Brian and Vader if Vader should win the battle now! Leia being Leia, stepped closer to see if she could reach her brother! She said a prayer to the Maker that everything will work out for the best as Luke looked on as well along with everyone else! They had to wait to see what will happen next!


	7. Chapter 7

_Netherworld of the Force_

 _Both Brian Skywalker and Darth Vader were fighting for control of who will inhabit Brian's body! Both were skilled in both the Force and in Lightsaber combat! They used everything they both knew at each other, but it proved to be tied in every aspect! They looked at each other contempt plating the next move the other will make! Finally Brian spoke to his other self Darth Vader!_

" _You will never win Vader, for I have the Force as my ally, not my tool to use on a whim!" Brian told Vader._

" _You are a fool Skywalker for not using your powers to enslave others to do as you want! You have no true idea of the power of the Force!" Vader told Brian with his eyes glowing more yellow than usual!_

" _The Light shall win this day Darth. You and your followers are losing now! Can't you see that?! Admit defeat and let the Light shine through again as it should be!" Brian said with his voice on the edge of anger._

" _That's right Jedi, let the anger flow through you like it should! Then you will see what the true power of the Force is really like! Just imagine what you could do! Just think of what you can accomplished, and make those your slaves like they should be!" Vader said while his eyes glowed even more yellow!_

 _Brian then calmed himself down and realized that Vader was goading him into becoming a Sith instead of a Jedi like his father, Luke, Leia, and especially Jillian! Then Brian realized that Vader wanted Jillian! He had to control himself, otherwise he would become what Vader is! He vowed that Vader would pay for what he had done, even if it meant his life as well! Brian then realized that maybe he could imprison Vader forever like what the Sith spirits had attempted to do with him! Both Brian and Vader raised their hands at the same time to use the Force against one another! There was a large explosion, and only one was victorious in their battle!_

 _Space Station Devastation Command Center_

Everyone waited for the outcome from the battle for Brian's body! Every person that was Force sensitive felt something had happened, but were not sure what! They then saw Brian's body get up, and looked directly at Leia and spoke to her!

"You are short, stuck up, and thinks everyone is beneath you, spoiled princess." Was what came from Brian/Vader.

Leia smiled at that remark because that was the exact same thing he had said to her the day before he had gone on his mission that led to him becoming Darth Vader! She knew her brother was back now, and still had his smart mouth which she was grateful for now! They then saw that Brian, not Vader had gone over to the communications station, and told the comm. officer to patch him through everyone that was under his command.

"This is Darth Vader, everyone will stand down now and will comply with the Republic. I am ordering our surrender and if anyone opens fire, they will be dealt with accordingly." Brian said before removing his mask now.

Ordo couldn't believe what her Lord had ordered! To stand down and surrender to both the Jedi and Republic! She took careful aim at Anakin Skywalker, and she fired her weapon! Brian felt a disturbance in the Force, and pushed his father out of the way before the beam could hit him! Brian caught the beam on the side, and fell to the floor! Both Mara and Jillian used the Force to bring the air duct that Ordo was in to the floor to face them! Padme was holding her son in her arms while Anakin ordered a medical capsule to their location right away!

Jillian and Mara were both tempted to end Ordo's life, but that was not the Jedi way! They were going to make sure that she paid dearly for what she had done now! Mara told Jillian to go to Brian's side while she watched over Ordo. Jillian was at Padme's side and cried thinking that he was gone again after just getting him back again! Anakin reassured everyone that he was alive, and hopefully he would recover to be with them again. They saw some Clone Troopers bringing a medical capsule, and placed Brian in it. Han told them to take him to the Falcon because they could get to the nearest hospital with his ship in no time flat. The Troopers did what they were told, and took him to the Falcon with everyone on board while the other Troopers took over the station and imprisoned those that did not comply with the orders that were given to them!

The Falcon broke all record speeds to get Brian to the nearest hospital! He was rushed into the emergency room to begin saving his life! Everyone was on pins and needles to find out what was going on with him! Adm. Piett found out that Jillian was here for some reason, and wanted to know why! Jillian knew that her father would have to know the truth now, and wondered if he was going to get angry or who knows what now!

"Daddy, it's like this. We all thought that Brian was dead, but in the truth of the matter is that he was Darth Vader." She told her father flat out!

" _ **HE WAS WHO?! DARTH VADER! JILLIAN, HOW COULD YOU KEEP THIS FROM ME! I THOUGHT WE COULD TRUST EACH OTHER WITH THINGS! AND YOU TELL ME THIS! MASTER SKYWALKER, HAVE YOU KNOWN ABOUT YOUR SON BECOMING DARTH VADER ALL THIS TIME?!"**_ Adm. Piett yelled at the top of his voice!

"I'm afraid so Admiral. The Jedi Council felt it was best that no one other than they knew the truth about Brian. How do you think the Senate would react if they knew that a Jedi had become Darth Vader? It has happened before that a Jedi or more would fall to the Dark Side of Force and become Sith. But very few have returned to the Light Side though. Do you think the Senate would trust the Jedi if they knew the truth? It was Brian, not Vader that had issued the order to surrender. I hope you can see that he, not Vader that had helped end this battle now Admiral." Anakin said with remorse in his voice.

Adm. Piett thought about it for several minutes, and realized that Anakin was right that the Senate would not trust the Jedi if they knew one of their own had turned on them! Then there was Jillian to think about! Could he let her still be with young Skywalker ever again?! He wasn't sure about this now, for what he had done while as Vader was still fresh in his mind! He would give the boy a chance to see if he was to become himself again. Only time will tell for sure now.

Jillian and Padme were sitting together crying over Brian whether if he would live or not now! They both had just got him back, only now afraid that they would lose him again! Everyone waited for someone to come to tell them about Brian's condition, and that it would be of good news! Mara held Luke's hand worried about how she would feel if something happened to him as well. She spotted Han holding Leia in his arms as well, and thought they make a nice couple since the first time she saw Leia's interaction with Han when they had gone to try to find Brian now. She then saw Anakin put a hand on Padme's shoulder to comfort her, and her uncle put a hand on Jillian's shoulder as well!

Everyone saw a doctor come over to them with hopes of good news about Brian now! He approached the group, and delivered the news to them!

"Mr. and Mrs. Skywalker, I have news about your son. He will be alright. He's in recovery right now, and he'll be taken to a room in little while. If I didn't see it with my own eyes, it was impossible to believe." The doctor told them.

"What was it doctor?" Anakin asked.

"While we were operating on him, it looked like there was something that was helping with the operation to heal your son. I have never seen anything like this before." The doctor told them with some excitement in his voice.

"It was the Force that was helping you doctor. It can do many things that others cannot." Luke explained to the doctor.

"I never thought I would ever see such a thing happen, but now I have. I have to get back to the patient to make sure that there are no complications now." The doctor told them before he left.

Everyone breathed a sigh of relief knowing that Brian had survived, and was on his way to recovery. The next step though was what the Jedi Council was going to with Brian now? They would have to wait until the time to bring him before the Council to see what they would say about him now. Hopefully it would be that he would still be a Jedi. They talked a bit about him and glad that he made through this now.

 _Six weeks later – Jedi Temple – Hall of Knighthood_

Luke and Leia were wondering what was keeping their brother so long! It was nearly time for them to get Knighted since the past events and they had past their trials in their own ways! But since Brian had recovered from his ordeal, he wasn't pulling the pranks or smart mouthing to Leia as much now. Everyone saw the changes in Brian, hopefully it was for the good now.

They saw him finally arrive now, and he stood next to them. Leia looked at her brother, and knew that something was going on now! She wondered what it was, but was going to have to wait to see what would happen. The three of them were called to face their master's for their Knighting ceremony. Luke first faced Obi-Wan, and Obi-Wan took out his Lightsaber and cut off Luke's padawan braid. Luke caught it, and put into his robes for later. Leia stood in front of their father as he did the same to Leia with her braid as well. Next it was Brian's turn! He faced their aunt Ahsoka, and she cut off Brian's padawan braid as well. Brian looked at it, and knew he was making the right choice now! He took out his Lightsaber, activated it, and aimed it at the ceiling of the Hall of Knighthood! Everyone wondered way he did this, but spoke before anyone could ask him.

"Master's and Knights. The reason for what I have done is this. I am not worthy of becoming a Jedi Knight like Luke, Leia, and especially my father. I cannot become one because of my actions while as Darth Vader. I know that there were Jedi that have returned from the Dark back to the Light like one Revan Skywalker just to name a few. I'm leaving the Order under my own free will for I think it's for the best. And before you tell me that I shouldn't, don't. I've weighted the arguments back and forth, and it's for the best that I do. Just do me one favor though. Keep my Lightsaber there as a reminder of what I had became, and hopefully no future padawans will follow what I had done. Goodbye, and May the Force with you always." Brian said before leaving everyone in shock!

Jillian had silently left the room knowing what Brian was doing, and told him that she was going to join him. He was against it at first for he feared for her safety to where he was going, but that didn't stop from joining him anyway! She made her point, and he finally agreed to it. They had made secret arrangements with Han to take them to their destination. Han swore that he would not tell anyone about Brian's location unless it was an emergency! Han took them to their destination while both he and Chewie tried talking them out of it, but it was not working! They had made up their minds that this was for the best, and wished them good luck on what was going to be Han's happiest day soon!

Han left them knowing that it was going to be tough at first, but since they had the Force as their ally, they should be alright. Hopefully one day they would meet again and Brian and Jillian will return to their friends and family in the near future. Brian and Jillian were greeted by the people that they were going to staying with, and hopefully things will work out with what they were going to do.


	8. Chapter 8

_Tatooine – 3 years later_

Brian and Jillian Skywalker were working on the moisture farm with Owen and Beru Lars. It was hard at first, but things worked out for the best. Brian had come up with some ideas about increasing production with the farm, along with selling off some of the land to lighten the work and to put some money into their survival. Owen was not sure at first since this was his father's farm before he took it over, but both Beru and Jillian got him to agree that it would ease some of the pressure off of them financially. Then there was news that Jillian was pregnant, and they wondered what they would do now!

Brian and Owen figured out that if they made more rooms into the dwellings, then there would be more space for everyone. The only problem was that it would cost money to do this! Brian had managed to find ways to get the extra cash that they needed by selling off some of his stuff that he took with him when he went into exile. He had also helped out with the local law enforcement to help solve some cases that they were having. He also found some treasure's in the Dune Sea that brought some nice tidings as well.

He and Jillian managed to get some sort of truce between the Sand People and the people who lived in Anchorhead and Mos Eisely spaceport. It was hard, but they started to get along and kept the peace until they were needed again to work through more talks. Owen was glad for the extra help on the farm, because it was too much for him with the little help they had.

Jillian had finally given birth to Owen and Beru Skywalker, and they were happy to have new members of the family with them! Owen and Beru were the happiest people to have children living with them now for they could not have any of their own. Once they started to walk and talk, they had to be careful with what they said around them especially Brian and Owen! If they said the wrong word in front of the children, both Jillian and Beru would give them the 'Look'! Both men knew they were in deep poo-doo when that would happen!

Owen Skywalker had blond hair and blue eyes while his sister Beru had brown hair and brown eyes. They got into some tantrums if they didn't get their way, but they had to deal with that with some timeouts at such. Brian had managed to fashion headstones for his grandmother and step-grandfather with a little help from the Force. But he had to be careful for he didn't want to take the chance of going down the Dark Side again! But he kept himself under control so that Vader would not appear ever again!

While working on the farm one day, Brian and Jillian felt a disturbance in the Force only to see a ship coming to land not too far from the farm! Brian and Jillian could not believe their eyes when they saw it was the Falcon! They both wondered why was the Falcon here for, and if there was any problems back home! Owen went up to his nephew and wondered why as well! The hatch to the Falcon opened and to his surprise Padme stepped out! Brian smiled at his mother as he went to hug her. He then spoke to her after a few minutes of holding each other.

"Mom, what brings you here for? And where's everyone else?" Brian asked.

"Your father is helping your sister with something that you have to see Brian." Padme told him with a smile on her face.

He looked up the ramp and saw his father coming down with a small bundle in his arms. Anakin smiled at his son and spoke to him.

"Brian, it's been too long since I've seen you. I've missed you so much son. I wish you would come home now." Anakin said with sadness in his voice.

"I wish I could, but I don't think I belong with the Jedi anymore. Besides, we've made a life for ourselves here. What's that you got in your arms dad?" Brian asked.

"This is your nephew Jacen. And your sister had Jaina with her." Anakin said while beaming a big smile on his face!

Anakin and Padme saw two children coming over to Brian and knew that they were their grandchildren as well! The little boy looked like Jillian while the little girl looked like Brian! Brian then realized he better introduced them to their grandparents.

"Owen, Beru, say hello to your grandparents." Brian said to them.

"Hello you two. I'm your grandmother Padme. I'm sure your parents told you about us." Padme said to the children.

They looked up at their father, and he nodded his head to them. They were scared at first, but they went over to hug their grandmother! Anakin gave Jacen to Padme so he could hug them as well. They went to him and hugged him as well. Brian then saw Leia and Han coming down the ramp, smiled at them! Leia and Brian hugged each other in a long embraced for they cared about each other too much to let what happened come in-between them! Han smiled at Brian as well. Brian then asked the all-important question to them.

"So how did you guys know where we were at? I thought Han wasn't going to tell anyone that we came here to Tatooine." Brian wondered.

"I told Han that if he wanted to have children, he would have to tell me where the two of you were." Leia said with a wicked smile on her face!

Brian just made a gross look and stuck his finger pointing to his mouth! Everyone started to laugh at this, and it felt great!

"So where's my cousin and Luke at now?" Jillian asked.

"Mara is due in a couple of weeks Jillian, and the doctor told her no traveling for now. And Mara threaten that if Luke 'touched' her again, she would cut off a piece of his body that he won't be able to use again." Han told them.

They then went inside and sat at the table and talked.

"Why don't the two of you come back to Coruscant and raise the children there?" Padme asked them.

"It's best that they learn about life here on the farm instead of Coruscant mom. Nothing against home, but here they will learn about life lessons that they can't learn from there." Brian told her.

Padme was sad about this, buy she knew her son was right about learning life lessons here. Padme then remembered the message that she had to give to Jillian!

"Jillian, your father wants you to come home as well. He misses you very much, and it's too quiet with just him and your mother living at home right now." Padme told her with some sadness in her voice.

"I wish I could, but I promised that I would stay here with Brian. I just can't go without him. And besides with the twins, it makes getting around a little harder to keep an eye on them." Jillian told Padme with sadness in her voice as well.

"Jillian, you should go to visit your family. After all, Owen, Brian, and I can take care of the twins while you visit your family." Beru said to Jillian.

"Alright I will. I promise to back shortly though because I don't want Owen and Beru to be picking up any swear words from the two of you." Jillian said to both Brian and Owen!

They both looked at each other and then at Jillian with a look they knew that if they did, Beru would handle them! Everyone else laughed at them! Owen and Beru told their parents that they were tired. Brian picked up Beru while Jillian got Owen. They took them to their rooms and got them ready for bed. Anakin then asked to speak to Owen outside for a bit.

"Owen, I hope they were no trouble when they first got here. I remembered what it was like to grow up here, and it wasn't pleasant." Anakin said with sadness in his voice.

"Don't worry about Anakin. It was hard at first, but Brian and Jillian did well by coming here. They've done a lot not only on the farm, but with the Sand People as well. And before you say anything, there's a truce with them and the people in both Anchorhead and Mos Eisely. You know, my offer still stands if you want to give up being a Jedi and help with the farm." Owen said with a smile on his face already knowing the answer to that one.

"You know I can't Owen. Besides, Brian and Jillian will think I'm spying on them." Anakin said before laughing.

Owen joined in the laughter. He then shown Anakin the headstones that Brian made. Anakin saw that the inscriptions were in both Basic and Huttese. Anakin cried a bit at seeing his mother's headstone! Owen knew he needed a moment alone now. Once Anakin was done, he got up and he and Owen went back to the dwelling to see what was happening next.

"Say dad, how's aunt Ahsoka doing?" Brian asked.

"She was sadden at first, but she managed to get on. She's got a new padawan now, and she's training him the best she could. She misses you a lot son. You should come back to see her at least." Anakin told Brian.

"I miss her as well. Maybe when the time is right we will. But for now, uncle Owen and I have a farm to run." Brian said with some regret in his voice.

"Too bad you can't out fly me little brother, because you know I could." Leia said into baiting her brother into coming with them.

"Listen 'she who has a big mouth and no brains'! I can out fly you any day of the week with my eyes shut! And I've done that a few times because that's how I have beaten you before." Brian retorted back to Leia.

Everyone started to laugh at the two of them exchanging insults at each other for it had been too long since had happened! Anakin suggested that once the twins woke up from their naps, that they go into town to get something to eat. Owen and Beru weren't sure about this, but Padme assured them that they would not have to pay for anything. After the twins got up, they headed into Anchorhead for a nice meal there.

After a couple of days, Jillian got on the Falcon with Brian, the twins, and Owen and Beru watching it take off. He missed her already, and it showed on his face! The twins gave their father hugs and kisses, and then went to play with some of the toys that they had. Briand Owen were working on a vaporator that had broken down and repair it. The two of them saw the Falcon landing, and Brian went to greet his wife!

The ramp lowered, and Jillian stepped down and hug not only her husband, but the twins as well! She smiled at them, and Han came down the ramp as well.

"Hey kid, looks like you're an uncle again! Mara had a boy. He's got red hair and green eyes." Han said with a smile on his face.

"So what's his name?" Brian asked.

"It's Brian Jade Skywalker." Jillian said with a smile on her face!

Brian just smiled knowing that there was a new generation of Jedi, and wondered if the twins were going to become Jedi as well, or stay here on the farm with their parents. Whichever decision they made, he would abide by it and not stand in their way of what they wanted to do with the rest of their lives. They had shown signs of the Force, but he wasn't sure if they were ready for the training that both he and Jillian had received. But if they decided to, he would let them. But just for now, he was smiling knowing that there was a bright future ahead for everyone now!


End file.
